


1 month

by Babbling_blob



Series: 1-month lead to this [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Baby Toby Smith | Tubbo, Child Abandonment, DadSchlatt, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Really long build up, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling_blob/pseuds/Babbling_blob
Summary: After the election Tubbo was on edge around schlatt and QuackityEverything was fine.Until a witch decided to turn tubbo into a baby
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: 1-month lead to this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124171
Comments: 105
Kudos: 632





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Schlatt and Quackity have a parent dynamic but its totally platonic!

Everything was fine, tubbo was fine at least thats what he told himself. You see things after the election were tense at least for tubbo, who was frustrated with alot of things. He felt over worked and tired with all the tasks and paperwork schlatt gave him and as a result he barely slept . But he was more Upset about the losses of wilbur and tommy, two people who had been there for him during the war, the two people that were exiled to the farthest corner of the server. He felt guilty for not going with them or helping them. 

But its a little too late for that he made his choice to stay in Marburg even though he wishes he didn't, and wishes he'd just run away with tommy when he'd suggested it during the war.

He wishes he was paying attention to the meeting.

"Tubbo!" "holaaaa niño" 

Tubbo snapped his head up towards Quackity "y-yes?" He wishes he didn't stutter out of fear.

"Tubbo are you even paying attention?" Schlatt asked with an unamused look.

"Um yes?" He lied 

"Then tell me what I jus-"  
Maybe it was the exhaustion or maybe the fear of Quackity and schlatt in that very moment but whatever it was caused tubbo to pass out.


	2. Memories aren't fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night full of memories and pain leads to a morning full of sass 
> 
> Schlatt and Quackity are trying ok? 
> 
> Tubbo's going through it.// tubbo's sassy teen angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re wrote this so many times I genuinely dont know anymore.

Tubbo woke up with a splitting headache but that didn't surprise him, whenever he did manage to get some sleep he'd wake up with headaches. "Good You're awake" a voice said, tubbo turned his head to see ponk, the doctor strode towards him with a clipboard in hand...a clipboard that presumably has questions on it, and if you know what questions doctors ask,then you know the were question tubbo did NOT want to answer.

_

"So tubbo I need to ask you a few questions" ponk started. Tubbo mentally sighed he just wanted to get out of here. "Have you been eating properly?" Ponk said as he looked up at tubbo analyzing his face.  
"Yes" tubbo replied and as much as tubbo hated lying he ,hated personal questions more. Ponk took a second before writing something on his clipboard. He glanced at tubbo once more before asking "how's your sleep schedule?" "Fine" tubbo gave the most generic response because those questions were fine he could handle those,the next question however "are you sexu-" tubbo immediately stood up "good bye ponk" he said before quickly leaving.

_

Ponk tried to protest but Tubbo didn't stop, he just kept walking. He was too embarrassed to care. It's not like tubbo had anything to hide, the question was always embarrassing for him especially when an adult went with him it was awful for tubbo. After Wilbur was exiled Quackity offered to go with him as replacement. Tubbo of Course declined immediately because he didn't want to spend unnecessary time with the man. But also because of the embarrassing questions, tubbo could rant for hours about how much he hated being asked questions. What if he wrote a speech to ponk to persuade him to never ask him those questions again?

_

Tubbos idea was short lived as he tripped on a rock "dammit" he cursed, he didn't even see the rock! His grievance abruptly silenced when he realized he couldn't see much as it had gotten pretty dark. "When did it get so dark, And how did I not notice?" Not wanting to continue his trek to the white house as he was vulnerable to mob attacks, he decided to seek shelter in the nearest house and with his luck it just so happened to be Tommy's old house. He didn't want to be there, this house held too many memory which only served as pain to tubbo, but he couldn't stop himself from looking around as he remember all the times he and tommy had been there and the laughs they shared, he couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face as laid the cold,hard floor.

_

This eventually led to tubbo crying himself to sleep, but no not even sleep could bring tubbo even a shred of peace. Because tubbo wouldn't have a dream he'd get a nightmare. In Tubbos' nightmare he was sat in the run down orphanage from his childhood with the lovely sight of its decaying walls and broken bottle glass. This was a nightmare was one he knew well, it was one of his most recurring nightmares it was a memory from the time he'd been raised in this orphanage from when he was five to when he was ten.

_

He looked around as the nightmare started. He saw a younger, distorted version of himself get slapped across the face by the caretaker. He didn't remember why they did that but he doubt it was important. So he just watched as the caretaker grabbed seven year old tubbo by the hair and slammed his head into the wall. Tubbo winced at that as he did each time because it never got easier to look at.

_

Everything started to spin and he knew The nightmare/memory was coming to an end .everything faded to black and tubbo eyes fluttered open and not to his surprise but he had a headache and as much as he didn't want to face schlatt and Quackity because quite frankly he wasn't in the mood and he felt like he was gonna snap, after last night's, nightmare. he just hopes they wouldn't ask too many questions. So he got up and started his walk back to the white house. When he eventually got back ,schlatt and Quackity were waiting on the lawn. With unamused looks on their face. 'Oh boy' tubbo thought as he tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever lecture they had for him.

_

"And where have you been?" Schlatt starts  
"We've been worried sick, first you pass out then you don't come home all night!" Quackity states 'was the white house supposed to be his home now?" Tubbo wanted to scoff at that he must have gotten some guts over night because tubbo started to get snippy with his replies "you don't have to worry about me in not a child"

_

Schlatt looked a little taken aback at that but none the less he wasn't about to let tubbo sass him "You're 16, you are a child" he said smugly thinking, it be the end of it schlatt turns to walk inside but before he can even get 3 steps he hears "i'm certainly not your child"

_

Quackity mouth was ajar as schlatt turned back around and says " you may not be my child but you are a child nonetheless" And without missing a beat tubbo replied "why'd you make a child secretary of state then?"

_

Tubbo knew he was digging himself a grave but he didn't care how dare schlatt and Quackity try to snoop their tyrant asses in his business? They could never understand what tubbo feels. The tension is thick and Quackity feels the need to step in "son lis-" he was quickly cut off by tubbo "Don't. Call. Me. Son" he said dangerously.

_

Schlatt's pov--  
Schlatt has had enough of tubbo's attitude mostly because his comments go against everything he's been trying to build with tubbo. Maybe this is just a faze?' Schlatt didn't know But he didn't want tubbo to continue this argument or think he can get away with this so he decided to do something he's not even confident will work.

_

"Tubbo" he starts "go to your room, you are grounded so you will not leave the premises of the white house for 3 days, do I make myself clear?" He says firmly with fake confidence. It seems to have worked because tubbo just huffed and walked inside. 'It worked? It worked!' Schlatt dosen't know weather to be proud it worked of upset he had to do that.

_

"Well what now?" Quackity askes "if im being honest Quackity,I have no idea" this was gonna be rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated 
> 
> Can you tell who's good cop and who's bad cop?
> 
> I promise this is all relevant to the main plot


	3. Remembering,  to heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo comes to terms with his problems and makes a promise with himself to try and get over them.

Tubbo didn't understand why he even complied with schlatts order. 'He's not my dad, he can't just ground me!' Tubbo mentally ranted..well schlatt is the president..but still tubbo wasn't a child. 

even so he knew deserved this because Schlatt and Quackity were just worried about him, and he was being a prick, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be salty about the two tyrants' attempts at parenting him.

'But is that what they were aiming for to be his Parents.?' The thought of anyone trying to "Parent" Tubbo hurt him and he knew why. But as much as he tried to forget,  
the painful memory was unforgettable. It was burned in his brain and would forever serve as a reminder to tubbo, to never get attached to anyone and view them as a parent.

Tubbos thoughts drifted to his mother, he wonders how she is. He pictured her how she was, she had long raven black hair, brown eyes that almost looked orange and tanned skin. 

He remembers how every year on his birthday she'd take him to this big beautiful flowers field that was populated by bees and mooblooms, and how It sparked his love of bees.

He remembers how they would sit in the field and she would tell him stories about the goddess irene. She would tell him that one day he would embody her powers, and like the naive child he was he believed her. 

He remembers how on his fifth birthday they went to that field. How she realized he had no signs of having those powers she craved, and with having no use for tubbo she left.  
He remembers crying and calling out to her, but she never looked back.

He knew it was the reason for his abandoned and attachment issues the ones he used to deny having, but he was done being in denial.

He would be lying to himself if he said wasn't jealous of Tommy because he had family.  
He knew he was secretly craving having one of his own. But that would never happen if tubbo didn't get over his issues.

which means he had to change. It would be difficult but he had to try. He would start by letting himself get close to Schlatt and Quackity. This was his promise to himself, his promise to try.

Tubbo was snapped out of his head when tears started spilling from his eyes uncontrollably. He didn't bother to repress them as he usually did, he just let himself cry and it felt good to actually let it out for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long build up to the main plot 
> 
> [I didn't add aphmau as a tag because I thought it was irrelevant and I mainly put her in as an easter egg]
> 
> always constructive criticism is appreciated!


	4. What did you say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad schlatt moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spell check and Grammarly only get me so far so if anything is misspelled or worded wrong drop a comment

Schlatt tried to get his paperwork done, but he couldn't, his mind was just filled with thoughts about Tubbo, and how he probably hated him even more after this morning's encounter. 

Schlatt wasn't an idiot, he knew tubbo didn't like him all that much, he saw how tubbo walked on eggshells around him but,  
He couldn't blame the kid, who would like someone that banished their best friend?

still, he just wanted what was best for the teen, and In time he would understand that what Schlatt had done was for the greater good. Because Wilbur was one argument with dream away from sending Tubbo to war again. 

God, how he wished he had been there to stop tubbo from getting hurt.  
He blamed Wilbur for the trauma tubbo had from it all. So that's why he did what he did, to stop the damage from progressing.

He knew tubbo had night terrors. He may not know what they were about but he guessed that they must have been from his time fighting for the nation schlatt and quackity now ruled. 

He and quackity often woke up to the muffled cries of tubbo after he had a nightmare, and They would always share a concerned look when tubbo walked into the kitchen the next morning with puffy eyes and a fake smile.  
They never once commented on it, even if they were longing to comfort the teen.

Schlatt sighed, Getting up from his desk  
No paperwork was getting done anyways so he may as well go find quackity. After five minutes of searching the halls, he found his friend in the kitchen. 

"What are you doing there ?" Schlatt asked as he leaned himself on the counter.  
"Making tubbo a sandwich, I don't think he's eaten today" quackity replied. Schlatt watched as the man in front of him struggled to reach the peanut butter from the cabinet. Schlatt tried to conceal his laughter, but he failed. 

And as a result Quackity immediately turned around to playfully hit his arm, Which sent Schlatt into full hysterics. He didn't stop laughing even when a flustered and annoyed quackity tackled him to the kitchen floor. He didn't bother to push his friend off though, he just looked up at him. 

The position they were in looked wrong without context. But schlatt didn't care, most of his and quackity interactions made it seem like their relationship was way more than platonic. Quackity was about to say something when the door opened. 

There in the doorway stood George, the treasury secretary who by the looks of it had just woken up. He looked at them for a solid five seconds before walking out.

After that Quackity quickly got up and returned to his sandwich making, but he didn't get far. Before he looked at schlatt, the president almost laughed again when he realized what the other wanted. He grabbed the peanut butter and handed it to the vice president whose face was redder than red stone. 

Once the sandwich was made schlatt insisted he take it to tubbo. He wanted to try this whole "parenting" thing again, Can he even call himself a parent? As much as he would like to proclaim himself as such, he knew he couldn't because That wasn't up to him, it was up to tubbo and only tubbo, But even then schlatt would still try luck. 

He knocked on the door to Tubbos' room, and shuffling could be heard from the inside. A few seconds later Tubbo opened the door, and he looked a little worse for wear. He had red puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He had been crying, schlatt couldn't help but think it was his fault.

"I'm sorry," Tubbo said as he opened the door to indicate Schlatt was allowed in. 

"What are you sorry for? If anything I'm sorry-" schlatt was cut off  
"I'm sorry for getting snippy with you and quackity earlier, it was disrespectful," tubbo said as he sat on his bed. 

Schlatt was surprised, he thought Tubbo was gonna yell about being grounded and say something along the lines of 'you're not my dad'.

"It's ok tubbo really, um quackity made you a sandwich" he handed tubbo the plate which the boy gladly accepted. Schlatt uttered a small see you later to tubbo before turning to leave, And that's when tubbo said, "ok later dad!"  
…..  
Schlatt wasn't even sure he heard that right so he turned around  
"What did you say?" He asked for confirmation. "I said later schlatt" tubbo answered as he took a bite from the sandwich 

"No, I don't think that's what you said" schlatt stated 

" yes it is" tubbo countered 

"No, you called me dad." 

"No, I didn't" 

"Yes you did" 

"No, I didn't" 

"No, you didn't" 

"YES I DID-.....wait" Tubbo's eyes widened a little as he realized what he said.

"Ha!" Schlatt said triumphantly, he couldn't stop the smile that made its way into his face.  
"No fair, you're playing mind games!" Tubbo said as he took another bite from his sandwich. Schlatt may not have commented on it at the time but he saw how Tubbo was smiling too. 

\--------  
Quackity's pov 

The vice president made his way back to the kitchen, after eavesdropping on tubbo and schlatt's conversation and he had to say he was a bit jealous that schlatt got called dad first. But that only meant he had to work a little harder to earn the title, He didn't mind though tubbo was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first off I'm sorry if the schlatt and quackity moment pissed someone off I just thought it would be funny if George walked in.


	5. Should have stayed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo should have stayed in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re rewrote it as best I could :')

The next morning quackity had been preparing breakfast. Since he was the only one who knew how to cook. He had just finished cooking when tubbo and schlatt walked in. "Oh you two are just in time," he said as he set the plates down. 

Schlatt didn't respond and headed straight to the coffee pot as usual. Quackity thought tubbo must have been tired because the only words that left the teen's mouth were," thanks mom" needless to say he was stunned as the three of them ate in silence. Until schlatt spoke up" well you heard it here first quackity, looks like you're the mom in this.

In any other situation, he would have protested against being called a mother, but not this time because he wasn't upset, he was pretty fucking happy. 

After breakfast, the two adults parted ways with tubbo to do paperwork. Schlatt and quackity carried stacks upon stacks of papers, while tubbo had about 3 sheets of paper. Ever since the dad and now mom situation that occurred less than a day ago, they insisted on giving tubbo little to no work because who wants their kid to work? Not them.

\------- 

Tubbo sighed as he paced around his room. He had just finished the three papers schlatt and quackity gave him along with old paperwork he put off doing. It had only been a couple of hours but he was bored out of his mind. 

Don't get him wrong he was glad his workload was basically non-existent and he wasn't stumped with tasks, he was just bored. He thought about going outside and maybe even going for a walk. He wasn't sure he was allowed to though because technically schlatt didn't unground him he only apologized..well tried to apologize for it. 

Tubbo didn't give it any more thought because he decided he was going regardless of the consequences. Oh, how he wished he had stayed inside or been more attentive with his listening because then maybe he would have heard the witch cackling behind him, then maybe he could have dodged the potion bottle that came flying his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning  
> Now the real Story begins


	6. Cribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity stress
> 
> And skeppy eats kids(/j)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed to get this out im sorry

It had been a few hours since Schlatt or quackity had left the main office, and They were getting tired of boring paperwork. So what better to do than check on their son. Well, he wasn't technically their son but that wasn't important as They set out to find him. But when they looked in Tubbos' bedroom, he wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't anywhere in the White House.

They didn't panic though, that was until they heard a rather loud sound of glass shattering from outside, Then they panicked. But as the pair ran outside they were greeted with a lawn full of broken glass, a witch, a pile of tubbos clothes on the ground; but no tubbo.

At least that's what they thought until a small head poked its way out of the clothing pile.

\-----  
Quackitys pov:  
The last few things were a blur for quackity,  
All he knew was that he was running to ponks practice with a baby Tubbo clutched in his arms. Schlatt wasn't following him; he didn't have time to figure out why, because he had to make sure Tubbo was okay.

After about thirty minutes of ponk doing tests  
Schlatt finally walked in. He was bloody, very bloody and quackity didn't even think it was the man's own blood.

Well, it was safe to assume the witch was dead.

\--

To everyone's relief tubbo seemed to be fine.  
"So how long is he gonna stay like this?" Quackity asked trying to adjust the oversized clothes on tubbos now three-year-old self,  
"About an estimated 1-month," ponk answered.

'1 month with tubbo as a toddler, okay doesn't seem so bad,'Quackity thought

Quackity picked tubbo up and just before they left schlatt felt the need to threaten ponk  
"Hey, ponk let's keep this on the down-low or else, ok?" He said, his eyes were cold and menacing. Ponk furiously nodded as a sign of his understanding.

As much as quackity didn't agree with Schlatt threatening the only doctor in dream smp, he understood why he did it. If anyone found out about tubbo they'd try and take him away. Because believe it or not schlatt and quackity didn't seem like the ideal parents.

The walk back to the White House was quiet and quackity carried tubbo the whole way there. He didn't want to give him to schlatt because he was still bloody.

When They arrived home he realized something."We don't have baby supplies," Quackity said, as tubbo started squirming to get out of the man's arms.

"I'll go get some, just let me get cleaned up first," Schlatt said, walking to the bathroom.

But where would he go? If he went to the store and bought baby stuff it would be suspicious.

\-------  
Schlatts pov:  
Schlatt was able to get in and out of the shops fairly quick with minimum suspicion.  
If anyone did question him he'd simply use a lie of him going to a baby shower. It seemed to have worked because no one questioned him further.

There was one problem, getting a crib.  
Buying small stuff like clothes and baby snacks we're plausible for his excuse. But buying a crib was not, he'd been to enough real baby showers to know its not a gift that's given.

He doubted tubbo really needed it but if he was gonna be stuck as a baby for 1 month, schlatt would make it as comfortable for him as possible. He tried to think of a solution to his problem as he walked around stores, and then it hit him, skeppy. skeppy had tons of cribs, and Schlatt could easily pay him in quarts for one. So he decided to pay a visit to the skeppy and badboyhalo residents.

\---------  
Quackitys pov:

Remember what he said about 1-month of toddler tubbo not seeming so bad? Well he was wrong, because currently tubbo was running around and away from quackity. Which would be fine if tubbo hadn't somehow managed to grab something.

"Let me see what you have," Quackity asked, well more like demand.  
"A ni-f..e" tubbo said as he dodged quackity

Quackity didn't know if he wanted to face palm or cry. Tubbo had been three years old for less than 2 hours and he was already a lot to handle. He wished Schlatt would get his ass back here and help him.

His wish was fulfilled as Schlatt walked in a few moments later.  
"Hey I think skeppy eats kids, that man has a questionable amount of cribs…..oh my God why does he have a knife?"

This was gonna be a long month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont like how this came out  
> [i don't know much about children please bear with me]  
> Alot of things are probably misspelled and the grammar is trash my apologies. 
> 
>   
> Should bad and skeppy get a bigger role?  
> Will George wake up again? (Probably not let's be honest) 
> 
> I should have added technoblade mentions to the tags but im lazy
> 
> Twt: babbling_blob


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy help its 2 am   
> And this needs to be fixed when I wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short, messy and non important chapter 
> 
> I will re-write this eventually

Schlatt pov----

"Why does he have a knife?" I asked, dropping the bags of baby supplies.  
"I don't know, for the love of church prime just help me!" Quackity uttered. The next few minutes were constant pain for the two adults as tiny tubbo evaded their attempts to grab him.

Tubbo pov-----

Nothing in the moment made sense to tubbo, but nothing ever did. How did he get into this situation? Why was he doing this? Why did this seem like a good idea?.

Tubbo had so many questions but so few answers. All he did know was he was running around avoiding the grasps of the two Presidents, and it was entertaining seeing them panic and scramble around. But to avoid giving them an early death he opted to stop, While he had somewhat control of his actions.

The next few moments went as such, schlatt picked him up and almost dropped him, While quackity put the knife away. 

Then Schlatt carried him to the white house living room, a few moments later quackity appeared at his side. Suddenly Tubbo wanted to be held by quackity instead and he didn't know why. But when he tried calling out his name it only came out as broken pronunciation.

"Q.a.-k-i..t-y" he said well-tried to at least, as  
He reached out to him. He was immediately accepted into the arms of the other.   
"You little traitor," Schlatt said while playfully glaring at him. To which quackity stuck his tongue out at the horned President. 

Tubbo had a lot to question but he felt his mind slipping up, instead of asking questions or trying to help himself he just ignored it, in favor of enjoying his time with schlatt and quackity. I mean it can't get any worse for him right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while   
> I didn't have the motivation so I wrote this to help get me back on track
> 
> [Twitter:babbling_blob] I might start using it more
> 
> If there's any mistakes lmk   
> And as always constructive criticism is appreciated <3


	8. Someone's suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont have a summary

????? Pov-------

I bowed as I made my way out of the church of prime,And on to the long path home it had been a long day and I needed to rest.

plus my best friend/roommate called and said he needed to tell me something. 

Schlatt's pov------ 

Schlatt was putting cans of baby food in the kitchen cabinet. 

Everything was fine, tubbo and Quackity were fine, he was fine.   
Even so he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, like he had made a mistake.

But any worries he had were washed away when tubbo came running in.  
He was wearing bee themed pj's and had a bee plush in hand, and had Quackity trailing in after him. 

"He wanted to say goodnight," Quackity said, picking up baby tubbo.  
Tubbo was silent for a moment before he said "g-nigt".  
Schlatt smiled and ruffled tubbos already messy hair. 

Quackity looked like he was gonna tell him something. But then suddenly tubbo started acting like a possessed cat, He started to get fussy and Quackity almost dropped him. 

When he was released from Quackity's arms  
Everything was fine. He just walked off and he took the vice president with him. 

Schlatt had a feeling getting tubbo to sleep was going to be hard.

???? Pov--------

When I finally returned home he was already waiting for me. 

"Thank goodness you're back something strange happened earlier" he said 

"What happened skeppy?" I questioned, opening the door to our house. 

"Well you know Jschlatt the president of manburg?" He asked 

"Yes, what about him?" I replied 

"He bought a crib off us today, and I don't know if you've noticed the amount of work they give to that tubbo kid, but if there is a baby in the White House I think they're gonna put all the responsibilities on him."   
Skeppy said rushing to get his words out. 

I said nothing as I walked out of the room, then out of the house. I didn't stop even when skeppy called for me. There was no way I was gonna let two tyrants do that to a 16 year old. 

Because I know what it's like raising a kid, I have one myself, 'note to self visit sapnap later'.

I may not know tubbo well, but I should have done this sooner.  
Where did they acquire a baby? It doesn't matter now, the only thing that matters is making sure tubbo and that random baby are ok. 

And if they aren't so help me i will show them why technoblade is so afraid of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muffin man makes his appearance 
> 
> I'm going through a block :(
> 
> Anyways constructive criticism is appreciated <3
> 
> Twitter: babbling_blob 
> 
> Would anyone like me to explain my take on the family tree's?


	9. Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt dosen't have a good sleep schedule.

It honestly took way longer than they expected but they finally did it. After three hours of trying to get tubbo to sleep he finally did. Needless to say schlatt and Quackity were tired as hell as they made their way out of tubbos bedroom and into the hallway quietly. 

Quackity looked like he was gonna pass out and schlatt couldn't blame him. They'd all had a long day, seeing as tubbo was now a baby and all. Schlatt knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, but just because he wasn't gonna sleep didn't mean Quackity wasn't. 

Schlatt grabbed his friend by the hand and led him to his room. Once they were there Schlatt proceed to push him on to his bed.

"Goodnight quacks" he said as he walked out shutting the door behind him. He didn't let Quackity get a word in because if he did then he'd probably be forced to sleep like a normal person. And if schlatt was being honest, he didn't want to do that. 

Schlatt randomly put his hands in his pocket.

He didn't expect there to be anything. But when he pulled it out, it was a half empty box of cigarettes. Oh yeah he smoked….how could he forget that? Maybe it was the lack of time but schlatt couldn't remember the last time he'd gone for a smoke, and It didn't seem like such a bad idea in the moment.

He was about to search for a lighter when there was a rather loud knock at the front door. Schlatt wondered who the hell was at the door at midnight. But nonetheless he went to answer it so that whomever it was didn't wake up tubbo or quackity. 

When schlatt answered the door he was very surprised to see no other than badboyhalo.

"Um can I help you?" Schlatt asked as he stood in the door way. 

"Where is tubbo? I've asked all around 'Manburg' and no ones seen him in two days"

Badboyhalo said with his voice laced with venom as he uttered his words. 

Schlatt needed to think of a lie quickly, but his mind was betraying him. "He's asleep" Schlatts mind was empty but for reasons unknown , the next few words were said "hes been helping plan a festival, because." 

Schlatts didn't say anything to finish his lie his mouth, and mind were struggling to form any sort of sound. 

"Because?" Badboyhalo inquired seeming to lose patience as time went on. 

"B-because I uh..because I adopted him.. yeah so thats why no ones seen him." Schlatt was usually a good and calm liar but something about the white eyed demon seemed to peirce schlatt soul. 

Bad seemed to believe the lie because he just nodded and walked away. But before he left he said "i expect to see him in a few days, goodnight" 

They were screwed.

Schlatt shut the door quickly before burying his face into the palms of his hands . He'd just dug them all into a hole. But that was a problem for the next day. 

He had to remind himself that 'he was a bad bitch and badboyhalo couldn't kill him'

Schlatt sighed as he made his way to his office, And plopped down at his desk. If he wasn't gonna sleep he might as well do all of this month's paperwork. 

He'd been working for a few hours before his eyes started getting heavy. He didn't bother to go to his room, or see where he left the pack of cigarettes, he just fell asleep on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twt:babbling_blob 
> 
> Not me thinking about adding karl 👀 
> 
> As always constructive criticism and mistake call outs are appreciated <3


	10. A/N

Hi 

Um i don't really know where to start this other than I apologize in advance for the next chapter. 

It kinda seems like it ships Quackity and schlatt a little bit, but it can be interpreted anyway that makes you comfortable. 

I know I said totally platonic but the idea came into my head and I write chapters based on anything that pops into my head. 

Its kinda bad because I've never written a song based chapter before so I apologize for that. 

Yeah I hope this doesn't go badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just have to redo the entire chapter so sorry if it takes a while for the next update


	11. Fight or flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I 
> 
> Apologize
> 
> The main thing I want everyone to focus on is George and what he dose

Quackity Woke up to his alarm that he'd set. He stared at his ceiling for a few seconds, before pushing his way out of bed. Quackity wondered if tubbo was awake, so he went to go check but when he got there tubbo was still sound asleep in his crib holding a ram plushie in his arms. Quackity smiled down at the sleeping child before taking out his phone to snap a picture.

Quackity wonders of schlatt got any sleep. Because the man wouldn't sleep unless Quackity made him, and he was too tired to make schlatt sleep last night. He was about to check schlatt's room when he saw a small box on the floor. He picked it up to inspect it but then a cigarette fell out. Quackity immediately knew who it belonged to.

He clutched the box in his hands as he went to go stuff it in his bedroom drawer. He was upset about the cigarettes to say the least, and for 2 reasons. One being that schlatt had promised him he'd quit after a huge fight they had over it where they said some awful things to each other. The other reason was that Quackity didn't want cigarettes around tubbo especially now.

He sighed as he made his way into Tubbos' room again to check on him. But just as he returned tubbo began to stir in his sleep and a few moments later he was awake. "Good morning tubbo," Quackity said as he picked up the tiny child. Tubbo uttered a small "morn-ing" as the two made their way to the kitchen. He sat tubbo down in his high chair and started getting baby food ready for him. Once it was ready he gave it to him and tubbo started eating.

Quackity decided to play music from his Spotify and the first song that started playing was [fight or flight by conan gray]. And as the song started playing faintly in the background he began to cook.

_🎵 something gotten into you..you don't really look at me the way you used to🎵_

Schlatt walked in and gave tubbo a head pat. then greeted Quackity but was ignored.

🎵 _and i'm hoping it ain't true every single rumor that I've heard of you say_ 🎵

Quackity didn't want to fight in front of Tubbo so he just gave Schlatt the cold shoulder.

🎵 _you were out with someone that I don't know calling other people on your telephone 🎵_

Quackity had spaced out and managed to burn his hand. He quickly turned off the stove and tried not to curse. "Are you ok?" Schlatt asked worryingly as he walked towards him.

🎵 _kinda wish I didn't know_ 🎵

When Quackity didn't say anything Schlatt reached out and grabbed Quackity by his hand, but Quackity pulled away.

🎵 _well fight or flight i'd rather die than have to cry in front of you_ 🎵

Schlatt got closer to him making him backup and bump into the counter. Quackity tried to move away but Schlatt closed the space between them and placed a hand on Quackity's arm. "What's wrong?" Schlatt asked as he used his other arm to make Quackity look up at him. His eyes were visibly holding back tears.

🎵 _fight or flight id rather lie, then admit I'm in love with you 🎵_

**During this whole ordeal the two of them didn't realize George coming in and taking tubbo. So he didn't have to witness whatever was going on.**

🎵 _my eyes are welling up as you admit there's someone new_ 🎵

"Please say something," Schlatt pleaded as quackity jerked his head away from the other to avoid his gaze.

🎵 _it's my move fight or flight_ 🎵

Quackity tried to move past the other but was stopped by the hand on his arm. He wanted to tell Schlatt to let go and leave him alone, but he didn't trust himself not to yell;cuss or cry. so he just stayed quiet and focused on the song ignoring Schlatt's concerns.

🎵 _you tell me it ain't want it seems but baby this is looking like a crime scene there's clothes thrown on the balcony and you smell like perfume out magazine 🎵_

Quackity brings his hands up to his face to hide his tears.

🎵 _im throwing all your shit out of my window telling you that I wish we had never spoke🎵_

Schlatt let's go of Quackity's arm

_🎵baby I already know, well fight or flight i'd rather die than have to cry in front of you 🎵_

Schlatt grabbs both of Quackity's hand from his face and pulls him forward.

_🎵fight or flight i'd rather lie than admit i'm in love with you 🎵_

Quackity tries to pull away but Schlatt fully embraces him into a hug.

_🎵my eyes are welling up as you admit there's someone new its my move fight or flight 🎵_

Quackity's knees felt weak, but nonetheless he mustered up all the strength he could and pushed the other away _._

_🎵now there's someone at my door 🎵_

Schlatt reached out again

_🎵someone I've not met before they've got eyes like mine, a pretty smile and they've been crying for a while 🎵_

Quackity reached in his pocket and grabbed the one stray cigarette 

_🎵cause they also didn't know 🎵_

Quackity threw it at him, and ran out of the room. Leaving schlatt alone and feeling rejected. 

🎵 _that our lover left us both🎵_

Schlatt looked down at the cigarette and started to put two and two together.

_🎵well fight or flight i'd rather die than have to cry in front of you 🎵_

Schlatt wiped a tear that pricked the corner of his eye, before throwing the cigarette away. He then noticed Quackity's Phone and walked over to it. With more tears threatening his eyes he sang along to the last few lines of the song. 

**_🎵"fight or flight i'd rather lie than admit i'm in love with you"🎵_ **

**_🎵"my eyes are welling up as you admit there's someone new its my move fight or flight"🎵_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to our regularly scheduled 
> 
> T u b b o


	12. I thought you had him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter
> 
> Tubbo will choose violence

George knew a lot of things about people. It was hard to hide things from him. So when he walked into the kitchen to see a random baby he already knew it was tubbo. 

He wouldn't describe himself as sneaky, he just tends to accidentally ease drop alot. 

Like last night when he heard commotion in Tubbos room and went to investigate. He saw tubbo as a toddler, refusing to sleep and giving the two Presidents hell. From then on he decided that tubbo was his all time favorite child. 

And this morning when schlatt and Quackity were getting a divorce or something? He didn't know what that was but he didn't want tubbo to witness it so he just took him. 

The two were currently in George's room watching blues clues, And everything was fine in fact tubbo was calm. George didn't understand what the big deal was tubbo was an angel. So when karl texted him and asked him if he wanted to go to the park. he accepted and decided to take tubbo along. 

_~~Schlatt and Quackity wouldn't mind right?~~ _

**Schlatts pov**

Schlatt was currently in his office signing paperwork to raise people's taxes. It was boring and he wanted nothing more than to make up with Quackity from their fight. Was it a fight? Schlatt didn't know what it was. But regardless he'd give anything to fix it and watch the bee movie with tubbo. 

Speaking of tubbo, he wondered if he could get tubbo from Quackity for a bit. He got up discarding the paperwork and set out to find the two others. 

"Hey can I see tubbo for a bit?" Schlatt asked from the outside of Quackity's bedroom. 

"Thats not funny, go away" Quackity replied 

Schlatt opened the door expecting to see tubbo and Quackity but was greeted with just Quackity.

"Where is tubbo?" Schlatt asked 

"....I thought you had him" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	13. What happened here?

It didn't take long for Schlatt and Quackity to tear apart the white house, and look for the missing child. When they didn't find him they searched the premises of the white house. 

Still no tubbo.

The hope in their eyes started to dwindle. Until they heard screaming coming from a nearby park. It was high pitched and it sounded like multiple people. 

The two weren't about to do anything about it though. It didn't seem like it would help find tubbo, so whoever was screaming bloody murder could keep screaming for all they cared. Until someone yelled " _the baby has a fucking gun_ " 

" _Damn that's one dangerous baby_ " Schlatt said as he broke a large vase to see if tubbo was somehow inside. " _You idiot_ ," Quackity replied, hitting Schlatt on the back of the head. _"I think that's our dangerous baby"_

Just then someone yelled 

" _OH SHIT, TUBBO I'M SORRY PLEASE-"_

" _Never mind, let's go,"_ Schlatt said, practically dragging Quackity by the arm.

But by the time they had got there everything was a shit show. They saw Karl stuck in a tree that was kinda on fire. sapnap was trapped in a jungle gym with bees swarming him. George was just passed out on the merry go round. they also saw dream puking in the corner while simultaneously being attached to a baby swing. 

And tubbo was right in the middle of it all. With a loaded crossbow in his hand, smiling sweetly. 

_"what the hell happened here?"_ Schlatt asked as he disarmed tubbo. He didn't get an answer tubbo just started giggling as he admired the chaos he'd created. 

Schlatt didn't know whether to be proud or concerned. He may have been over thinking but **_"_** _Was tubbo always this corrupt?"_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I'm going through another block


	14. A little Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gets some HARMLESS Revenge

earlier------ George's pov

George walked with tubbo by his side, tubbo was strangely calmer than before.  But he didn't question it. Once they arrived George saw Karl on the bench waiting for him accompanied by sapnap and dream.

"Hi guys," George greeted as he approached the other three.  "I hope you don't mind, I brought a little friend," he said, gesturing to tubbo.  "Oh no problem" Karl said as he reached out to ruffle Tubbos hair.

But as if it were instinct tubbo pulled away, and sat himself in a nearby sandbox.

"He's...shy?" George shrugged not really knowing the reasons for tubbos Behavior.

"Oh that's all right" Karl said dismissively.

"So what's his name? And where did you get him?" Dream asked, messing with an arrow.

George didn't see a reason not to be honest here.  I mean he doesn't know how or why tubbos a baby, but that's not really his business nor does he care. So it really shocked the other three when he said "oh it's just tubbo."

"Ha ha funny" sapnap said sarcastically as he randomly dumped his inventory.

"I'm being serious-" George rambled.

\-------tubbos pov

Tubbo sat in the sand box, trying to zone the annoying presence of dream,George and sapnap out.  Don't get him wrong he wasn't still angry about Anything.  He was just trying to focus his mind.  He learned that the more he focused the less of his mind reverted to a baby stage, and the more control he had on his voice and body.

It seemed to have been working because he no longer had dumb little thoughts about naps and colors.  he had control for now at least.

He looked up at the four adults and watched them.  He watched Dream who was messing with a crossbow.  Then he looked to George and Karl who were off by a tree with their own conversation.  Then he looked at sapnap who was by the jungle gym randomly discarding things from his inventory.

He dropped a lot of things but 3 of them caught Tubbos eye, _Flint & steel_; _a stone button_ and a _stick_.

He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't mad anymore, it's just a little _harmless_ Revenge never _hurt_ anyone.

Tubbo was unsure if this was a good idea, but that didn't stop him from grabbing the items undetected, he noticed how Karl wasn't with George anymore.  No Karl was in a tree and _trees were flammable_.  So he made his way over to the tree and set a small part of it on fire,No one noticed not even Karl himself.

Next he went over to George who was sitting on the merry go round he placed the button on the side and pressed it, It began to spin at a ridiculous speed.  Tubbo smiled a little at the fact his and Tommy's Redstone still worked after all this time.  Then He looked back at George who had passed out without a sound.

He then stopped the merry go round and made his way over to sapnap who was on the the jungle gym near the opening at the top.  Tubbo climbed up behind him the fastest he could with his small legs And pushed sapnap in.  Sapnap was caught off guard and before he could react, Tubbo threw the stick at a nearby bee nest.  But instead of the bee's swarming and attacking him they went for sapnap instead.

Sapnap started screaming and trying to get the bee's away.  Then Karl started screaming because he noticed that the tree was on fire.

Tubbo looked at dream who was panicking, and trying to help all his friends at once.  He must have accidentally dropped his crossbow amidst the chaos.  Because when tubbo picked it up he noticed how dream foolishly left it loaded. 

" **THE BABY HAS A FUCKING GUN** " sapnap yelled as he swatted bee's away.  Tubbo then proceeded to point the "gun" at the masked man, Who held his arms up in response.

Remember when he said he wasn't mad anymore?

_ He lied. _

" _Disk_ " Tubbo said harshly, still pointing the "gun" at dream.  "What?" Dream asked backing up onto the merry go round where George was currently passed out.

" _Give me the disk_ ," tubbo said again in a calmer tone.  Once he had the disk he pressed the button and the merry go round began to spin once more." **OH SHIT TUBBO I'M SORRY PLEASE-** "

But instead of dream passing out from dizziness like tubbo hoped dream jumped off the merry go round and crashed into the swings.  Now Tubbo has no idea how dream managed to get stuck in a baby swing and break it but it happened.

He was about to keep going when he heard.

" **what the hell happened here?** " It was ~~his~~ ~~dad~~ , schlatt.  He took the gun away from tubbo.  But Tubbo just smiled at Schlatt and Quackity before turning away to admire the chaos he'd created. 

_ He could get used to this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that thats over  
> You wanna see my renegade?
> 
> I have not reviewed this chapter. 
> 
> Anyway constructive criticism is appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this update. 
> 
> I dont want to waste a chapter with this so ill say it here. If you look at the chapter number it has □/19 wich means 1-month is coming to an end soon! This is my first fic so I'm glad it got the attention it has. But more on this latter :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity questions things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably a lot of typos 눈_눈

It had been two weeks since the park incident. Two weeks, and practically everyone in manburg knew about tubbo, since dream couldn't keep his green mouth shut. Surprisingly no one gave it much attention, not even niki. 

there wasn't much of a problem for anyone, except for the four adults that got there shit rocked at the park. Needless to say George never came back. 

**Quackity pov---**

Quackity walked into the white house living room. 

He glanced over to the couch where schlatt and tubbo were napping. He noticed that the floor was littered with tubbo's toys and Gatorade bottles. He sighed as he quietly cleaned up. Once he was finished he carefully took tubbo out of Schlatt's arms to take him to his room. Schlatt must have woken up just then because before quackity could get far he was pulled back by schlatt. 

_"Give him back,"_ Schlatt said in an exhausted voice. Quackity was quick to swat away schlatt while keeping a supportive hold on the sleeping child in his arms.

 _"No id rather him be in his crib, and besides you should be sleeping in your room"_ Quackity stated while whispering. 

_"i'd rather be sleeping with you,"_ Schlatt said, rubbing his eyes unaware of how wrong his statement sounded. 

_"I'm gonna stab you, one day i swear"_ Quackity muttered as he got up to leave once more.

Once tubbo was in the crib, Quackity didn't leave instantly like he normally would. No instead he just looked down at the sleeping child. He wondered how the small ball of energy that was sleeping peacefully, Was anything like the sixteen year old with nightmares and war experience. They were like totally different people, that we're capable of totally different things. 

_'That's because they are different people,Four year old tubbo and sixteen year old tubbo aren't the same'_ Quackity reminded himself mentally. 

But even so he still questioned the park incident. What was it all for? What version of tubbo was that? Should he be more concerned? 

He had so many questions, for sixteen year old tubbo, And a number of things to discuss with schlatt. There was one thing he was certain about, that was no matter what happened he would support tubbo and his decisions, even if it broke his own heart. He was probably over preparing and over thinking.

But if tubbo comes out of this and decides he no longer wants schlatt or quackity in his life. Quackity will accept that and let him go. Then he'd probably cry for the rest of his life. But as long as tubbo was happy he'd sacrifice his own happiness.

He doubts it would come to that, because Tubbo seemed happy. Right? He wouldn't actually leave? He wouldn't hate schlatt or quackity again? 

Quackity was snapped out of his thoughts when tubbo began to stir in his sleep. But instead of waking up tubbo stayed asleep. He made his way out of the room and to his own office to finish paperwork that he had been neglecting. 

But to his surprise all the paperwork he expected to see wasn't there. Like it had grown legs and walked away or something. 

Thinking he had just misplaced it he went to check the other offices. When it wasn't in any of them he checked Schlatt's office, and sure enough it was there. He went to grab the papers still confused on how it got there but when he scanned his eyes over them they were finished. 

_'Did schlatt do his paperwork? Why the hell-'_

He didn't have time to question much before Schlatt walked in. The man was chugging a pot of coffee, Not a cup the whole pot. He made his way over to his chair and sat down. He didn't acknowledge Quackity or maybe he did and just didn't care that he was snooping through his desk. 

Quackity watched as the man in front of him finished the coffee, and Started signing papers like the world was ending. 

Eventually Schlatt looked up at him with a confused look. 

_"Wha-"_ schlatt was cut off my Quackity saying _"are you ok? Do you need a doctor? A therapist? a cardiologist or something?"_

_"No, no, no, and no why? I'm completely fine"_

Schlatt replied looking back at his paperwork. 

_"Fine my ass"_ Quackity muttered as he walked out. He didn't feel like pressing anything on schlatt, no but that wouldn't stop him from voicing his concerns to ponk at tubbos doctors appointment tomorrow. 

Speaking of tubbo he wanted to be there when tubbo woke up so he decided to sit in a rocking chair and wait. He ended up falling asleep in the chair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twt:babbling_blob  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated :)


	16. Traumatized koala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically nice   
> Then bad   
> Then ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much a bad chapter

Schlatt woke up to yelling and loud noises. 

_'The fuck?'_ Schlatt thought as he rubbed his eyes. He soon realized he was in his office, he looked around and it was a mess there was coffee everywhere.

his office door was open and not to mention the paperwork that littered the room. He sighed as he got up to investigate the yelling that was undoubtedly coming from Quackity. 

He entered Tubbos room to see the two engaged in battle, and by battle he meant tubbo was running around while Quackity tried to get him dressed. 

_"PLEASE JUST WEAR THE SOCKS"_ Quackity pleaded, trying to grab tubbo. 

_"NO"_ Tubbo replied as he ran past schlatt and out of the room, while Quackity chased after him. 

Schlatt knew he wasn't being much help 

To Quackity in this situation. But he didn't care; he just grabbed his phone and pressed the record button. The appointment wasn't for another 2 hours anyway.

\-------- 

[Quackity pov]

Quackity huffed as Schlatt played the recording from earlier, still annoyed with the other for not helping. 

They were currently walking to ponks practice. Tubbo was adamant on walking and not being carried so Quackity did the only rational thing and put him on a leash. 

Once they finally got to their destination. Tubbo was unleashed and Ponk greeted them. 

_"So news travels fast"_ ponk said as he grabbed his clipboard.

No one responded to him, as he sat in his chair and rolled over to the bed that tubbo and the two other adults were sitting on. 

_"Just a few questions about tubbo"_ ponk said glancing over to tubbo who gave him the evil eye. _'What was that about?'_ Quackity thought to himself. 

Once ponk was done with his questions about tubbos eating habits and sleeping. He said something that confused Quackity and schlatt. 

_"Well at least you didn't run away this time tubbo"_ ponk said as he set the clipboard down before continuing _"Maybe this is what you needed."_

_"What?"_ Schlatt asked, confused about the inside conversation tubbo and ponk were having. Well more like just ponk, Tubbo wasn't responding he was just giving him threatening glares. 

_"Doctor - patient confidentiality sorry"_ ponk said sarcastically, raising his arms in self defense. 

_"Okaayyy_ " Quackity replied skeptically. 

\-----

Ponk asked them if Tubbo had any more problems the day he passed out. Which then led to Quackity explaining tubbo not coming home that night thinking he stayed with ponk. Quackity was gonna keep the subject when tubbo bolted out the door. 

\---

[Tubbos pov]

 _'Nope, nope, nope'_ tubbo thought as he ran out of ponks practice for the second time. 

He thought Ponk wouldn't snitch on him, but he was wrong. Now he was running and his legs seemed to only be able to go to one place. 

_**Tommy's house** _

_'Not this again_ ' tubbo thought as he sat in the abandoned home. He couldn't help it, no matter how many times he tries to move on from his friend's exile and be happy with his new life, He can't. 

Tubbo was torn, On one side he's happy he has his dad schlatt and his ~~mom~~ \- _dad_ Quackity. 

And on the other he's upset about _tommy,_ Maybe less upset than before, but upset nonetheless. 

Tubbo was contemplating his life choices

When someone walked in. 

_"Hey there runaway"_

tubbo looked up and saw **_eret_**

' _great_ ' tubbo thought as he stared at the other. An awkward silence soon fell around them. It stayed that way for about 10 minutes, until eret attempted to speak again.

_"Tubbo listen-"_ the older was quickly cut off.

 _"No"_ tubbo interrupted as he walked over to a chest and started grabbing handfuls of stone buttons. 

_"No?"_ Eret questioned as he watched the younger shovel tons of buttons in his inventory. 

_"Everyone's looking for you, you're kinda worrying the presidents"_ eret stated trying to understand tubbos Behavior. 

_"No,"_ Tubbo repeated seemingly unfazed by the fact he's worried _"his parents."_ He didn't acknowledge eret anymore as he pushed past him and walked out the door, with eret soon following on his tail. 

_"Do you not care?"_ Eret asked genuinely,

Tubbo without missing a beat proceeded to throw two or three buttons at him. Eret sighed, before speaking again _"no matter what age you look, you still manage to be a little shit."_ He chuckled after that showing the playfulness of the comment.

More buttons were thrown his way but were easily dismissed. Eventually after 5 minutes of walking and 20 projectile buttons later. Tubbo finally spoke.

 ** _"I care_ "**

That was all eret needed to hear, before picking up tubbo and running with him back to the others where schlatt and Quackity were waiting. Tubbo mentally snapped and started kicking and screaming. All parts of his mind were unfocused, and his toddler side was confused and scared. Not to mention he just _didn't like eret_. 

\---------

Once they got back, Tubbo clung to Quackity like a _traumatized koala_. Not letting him go and crying when he thought Quackity would leave. He was not in the mood for anything, so when badboyhalo approached him and started asking him if he was ok and if he wanted to leave with him to not be with schlatt and quackity anymore. 

He started crying again not because he was in danger, but because he thought Schlatt and Quackity were trying to get rid of him. But he quickly changed his thinking when they started to comfort him. Tubbo was confused and stressed about everything he just wanted to sleep but everything was chaos. 

Schlatt and badboyhalo were arguing, ponk ran away, hbomb and all the other bystanders were just standing in confusion. All while Quackity was holding him, he could tell the other was trying his hardest to get him to fall asleep. 

But it wasn't working, he couldn't sleep. Not with eret around, that man gave him nightmares from the betrayal. 

One day they could be good friend's again, just not while Tubbo was in a fragile state, maybe once he was sixteen again. 

Oh how he just wanted to be sixteen again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel myself loosing interest in this story by the day.


	17. The last week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last week of baby tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this
> 
> [ i spent -20 minutes editing this]

It had been seven days since Tubbo's Doctors appointment, and there were eight days left in the month. 

_one week_ and one day then they'd get teenage tubbo back.  But hey who's counting? Schlatt….schlatt was counting. He counted the day's then recounted as he stared out the window, onto the lawn where tubbo and Quackity were messing with a colony of bees. 

One week..then what? He'd only been Tubbo's _"dad"_ for one day before this whole baby situation, him and the younger had gotten really close and formed a good bond over the course of the month. 

Nothing would change because of tubbo's age right?  Hopefully not, Schlatt doesn't know what He'd do if it were the case.  Tubbo came into his life and turned it upside down, and it was something whiskey definitely _couldn't_ fix. 

Schlatt shuddered at the thought of drinking again. Not only was it expensive, it was pointless and destructive, not to mention Quackity despised it. Jeez with his history it's a wonder how Quackity became his friend.

Schlatt wonders about tubbo's history.

Tubbo was actually a mystery..how did he not question that before? Where was he from?  How did he meet tommy? ~~Who were his parents?~~

Well schlatt may have discarded the last question, for _obvious reasons_ , But he is still curious about it. Perhaps he could ask tubbo about it one day. But for now he was counting the days.

\----------

**Day 1/7**

Tubbo and Quackity played outside with bees, _No bystanders were hurt._

**Day 2/7**

The day was going good until tubbo started a food fight at lunch with Quackity and schlatt, _no bystanders were hurt._

**Day 3/7**

It started to snow in the middle of summer.  It confused everyone. Tubbo threw snowballs at people, the snowballs contained large rocks, _Many bystanders were hurt (the dream team)._

**Day 4/7**

Someone burnt Ponks lemon tree again. All evidence pointed to sapnap as the culprit. A bee was hurt during the fire, and tubbo cried. 

**Day 5/7**

Tubbo didn't want to go anywhere today  He felt sick.

**Day 6/7**

Tubbo felt better today so they all went to the park. It was a nice day and everyone had a nice time. Quackity disabled the Redstone under the merry go round. No bystanders were hurt  _this time_ . 

**Day 7/7**

The two adults spent the morning putting a baby picture book together. Then tubbo got baking flour in this hair somehow. It took 2 hours to wash out. Then they spent the rest of the day holding tubbo and watching movies. 

\-------

Schlatt sighed as he scanned the baby book again. He would fully admit that he was sad about tomorrow being the last day with baby Tubbo. But still he knew tubbo would be grateful to be big again. 

Schlatt looked away from the book when he felt something lean against him. He looked over and noticed both Quackity and tubbo had fallen asleep. He discarded the book and carefully got up. Then he proceeded to take tubbo from Quackity's arms and to his own room. Once tubbo was taken care of he went back over to Quackity and hit him with pillows to wake him up. 

It's not like Quackity was heavy or anything, He would have carried him. But the last time he did he tripped and dropped Quackity down the stairs. Luckily he wasn't hurt, just mad. But ever since then he hasn't picked up Quackity. 

Once Quackity was conscious again the two separated to their own rooms. Where they would wait to spend their last day with the toddler version of tubbo. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually despise my own book.   
> Anyways two chapters left and im grateful its almost over. I was contemplating deleting the whole thing but then I didn't, because it would be unfair to the people who put up with my weird non consistent updates.   
> So I will finish this and not delete it. I'm really sorry for the people who enjoy this because its not my best work and I know it could be better. 
> 
> <3


	18. Last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt takes tubbo and Quackity somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to fix this

* * *

Quackity Woke up in a cold sweat, he'd just had a nightmare. 

_"for fucks sake"_ he whispered as he pulled himself out of bed. If he wasn't going back to sleep so he might as well start the day. 

\-----

Quackity left his room, and made his way to tubbo's room, he arrived to find schlatt already in the room holding a newly awoken tubbo. No words were spoken as the three made their way to the kitchen to have breakfast, and after much thought he'd decided to make chocolate chip pancakes. 

It was an unhealthy choice but tubbo really liked sweet stuff, so for his last day as a tiny person he could have all the sugar he wanted. Schlatt was a little iffy about the sugar pass, but gave in once Tubbo looked at him with his big doe eyes.  No one could say no to tubbo. 

Once they were finished with breakfast, the two adults got themselves and tubbo dressed. Because schlatt said he found the perfect place to spend the last day. 

The way the servers worked was public servers were like big cities and private servers like dream smp were like small towns people used Portals to get between servers. 

So when schlatt said they needed to use Portals to get to this mystery place. Quackity was confused to say the least. But they went anyway, Quackity carried tubbo as schlatt guided them to a semi public server.

\--------

The server was beautiful it was populated by an abundance of flowers, and free roaming mooblooms there were also bees. They were greeted by the grounds keeper who welcomed them. She was a nice lady with pink hair and blue eyes, she wore a blue summer dress and introduced herself as LDShadowLady. 

She gave them a small tour and gave them directions to the nearest player made village. 

Things were going good and the tour was almost over. Tubbo was acting weird though they both noticed that. it became worse when they sat in the field. 

They assumed it was from the potion effects being weak. But when tubbo ran up to a lady with black hair, they suspected something else. They apologized to the woman, for tubbo startling her. She wasn't bothered and introduced herself as Lilith. 

Lilith was really nice, she made a flower crown for tubbo before excusing herself. 

Tubbo seemed to be calm after that, it was as if the encounter flipped a switch in the kids brain. 

Quackity had spotted a really nice willow tree  By a river So they went to sit by it.

Schlatt started rambling about Colorado, and out of nowhere he asked Tubbo if he could even pronounce the word Colorado. They knew he could but before tubbo could even make a sound someone in a boat came speeding by in the lake yelling _"IM A GIRAFFE_ " 

No one got a good look at who it was but they were wearing a green and blue scarf and were accompanied by someone wearing black clothing and a purple mask.  The two adults hoped that would be the last strange encounter, they were hoping to have a nice peaceful day with tubbo. 

Tubbo began speaking about random things about bees, Fandom facts. Then his tangent was about Philza and how he had found tubbo in a box six years ago. Then he talked about how he saw an orphanage burn down once. 

They were a little horrified at the orphanage one.

Then tubbo went on to say how this flower field used to be very important to him. 

They took mental notes about some of the stuff tubbo said to ask about later. But for now they would sit under the weeping willow tree and enjoy each other's company. 

Because tomorrow was a new day.

A new month.

The start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize once again but here's an update 
> 
> Did anyone like my LDShadowLady   
> Sykunno and corpse cameo?


	19. Whats going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbos 16 again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Tubbo looked in the mirror, his eyes scanning over his entire face. It was as if he'd forgotten what it was like to be himself. It was strangely calmer than being a four year old. 

He smiled as he fixed the buttons on his green shirt, tubbo was glad to be sixteen again. 

He looked back on his morning as he got ready. When he woke up his body felt as if it had been hit by a truck, His head hurt and his ears rang. It was a miserable experience and he's glad it's over.

Tubbo looks back over the 1-month he spent as a child. He remembers how happy he was most of the time. He remembers how Schlatt and Quackity played outside with him. He remembers going to the park with George but the memory becomes _fuzzy_. He remembers mostly everything but some things are a bit _hazy_. 

He makes his way to the living room. It didn't have much, it was one of the more simpler rooms. So when tubbo spotted a book on the couch it piqued his interest. He sat beside it and quickly took the book in his hands. 

The first few pages were some notes, and dates nothing too special. But when tubbo kept looking he saw pictures of himself. 

The more pages he turned the more pictures there were. The pictures himself were fairly normal, except for the occasional embarrassing one. 

Tubbo smiled as he reached the end picture.

It was of tubbo in the flower field he had a flower crown on and Schlatt and Quackity were next to him. 

_".....wait who the hell took this picture?"_ Tubbo said out loud. After a moment of thought he let the question go.

_'Eh doesn't matter'_ tubbo thought as he closed the book. 

He wondered if the others were awake. He decided to check their rooms. When both the rooms were empty he checked their offices.  When he still didn't find them he checked the kitchen. 

Tubbo didn't think they were the white house so he went outside to look. He was two steps out the door when he heard loud cheering coming from the podium. He went to investigate and when he peered over he saw the two Presidents...giving a speech?

Tubbo stood there eavesdropping, but as if they sensed him. 

He was being called up to the stage.

_"Get up here tubbo, say a few words"_ Schlatt said as he moved aside. 

Tubbo walked up to the microphone warily, his stomach dropped and he suddenly felt uneasy But nonetheless he spoke.

_ "U-um hey everyone, I dont know whats going on-"  _

Yellow **..**

Yellow he was suddenly surrounded by 

**Yellow**

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering a really bad ending


	20. End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end but also the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GOT BAITED 
> 
> this is also probably the worst chapter so far  
> My bad.

Everything was still.

_"S-schlatt I'm stuck, I can't g-get out,"_ tubbo said with a confused waver in his voice.

Tubbo heard shuffling and hushed whispers.

He looked to the crowd as they watched in anticipation. If tubbo didn't know any better he would have thought they were..excited?

Suddenly the yellow walls were gone and tubbo was free once more. 

He looked over to schlatt and Quackity and they looked nervous. Tubbo was about to say something when Schlatt started speaking.

_"Tubbo...we held a speech today where Quackity & i proposed an idea...we have most of manburg's support so."_ Schlatt cut himself off and looked at Quackity who took over. 

_"Tubbo the past month got us thinking, and eventually we thought to ask you this.. would you do us the honor of...letting us adopt you?"_ Quackity asked, visibly anxious about Tubbos' reply. 

\---------

Tubbo was stunned, he wasn't expecting that question. He stood there wide eyed for what felt like an eternity before speaking. 

_"Yes...but I have 2 conditions,"_ tubbo said as he looked into the crowd once more. 

_"What are they?"_ Schlatt asked as Tubbo turned his head to meet his gaze.

" _1\. You guys start doing things differently and 2. Un-exile my best friend"_

Schlatt and Quackity looked at each other, then back at tubbo. But instead of Schlatt answering it was Quackity. 

_"Deal"_

As soon as the words were said tubbo immediately ran to give them hugs, and clapping could be heard from the crowd. 

\---------

Tubbo was elated to say the least because not only did he gain a family but he gets his friend back. Let's just hope all goes well

\------

_"Wilbur..WILBUR"_ Tommy yelled as he ran through the ravine to find his brother.

_"What?"_ Wilbur replied, setting down his pickaxe.

_"_ _We'reUn-exiledanddadsaidhe'scoming_ _"_ Tommy said in a rush before taking a deep breath to slow his heart rate.

_"What?"_ Wilbur asked, trying to make sense of his little brother. Just then techno entered the room.

_"We're Un-exiled and dad said he's coming"_ Tommy repeated as he handed his brothers the two letters. They both shared a look and went off to have the conversation on their own. 

Tommy didn't care though because his dad was arriving soon. And he'd get to see tubbo again. It had only been 3 or 4 months since they'd last seen each other. 

**_Nothings changed, right?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed 1-month  
> I might make a sequel but im not sure yet. 
> 
> <3


	21. A/n

I decided on making a new book. :)


End file.
